(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the head structure of golf clubs, particularly golf irons, and is directed more particularly to club heads having face pieces as components thereof, the face pieces being of a thickness which increases or decreases from toe to heel and/or from top edge to sole.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are several clubs in a set of irons, each one designed in terms of shaft length, head weight, head weight distribution, swing weight, loft and lie, to confer certain playing characteristics.